User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/LE Rewrite... Again.
|-|Caliborn= |-|Equius= |-|Gamzee= |-|Doc Scratch= |-|Lord English= Summary An ambitious cherub, Caliborn '''wanted to become the Lord of Time by killing his sister and completing a dead session. With '''Gamzee along his side, he completes this said session, and merges with Him, Gamzee, and Equius '''into Lil' Cal. Gamzee and Equius are both trolls from Alternia. Gamzee is on drugs and is into murder clown culture. Equius, on the other hand, is into building robots. Lil' Cal becomes '''Doc Scratch. After serving his purpose of and excellent host for billions of years, Lord English '''emerges from his body and destroys the rest of existence to ensure his own Powers and Stats '''Tier: '''At least '''High 4-C | '''At least '''2-A | High 2-A | High 4-C | Varies. Low 2-C to High 2-A | High 4-C. 4-A when enraged | 2-A '| '''1-A '| '''High 2-A Name: 'Caliborn | The Lordling | Equius | Arquiusprite | Gamzee | Doc Scratch | Lord English '''Origin: '''Homestuck '''Age: '''11 "units" | Solar Sweeps | Solar Sweeps | Millions of years old. Older than the Alternian universe | Older than the plot of Homestuck '''Gender: '''Male '''Classification: '''Cherub, Sburb Player | Lord of Time | Sburb Player, Troll, Heir of the Void | Sprite | Sburb Player, Troll, Bard of Rage | Omniscient pawn of Lord English, Excellent Host | Indestructable Paradox Demon, Angel of Double Death '''Powers and Abilities: ' |-|Caliborn=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Storage, Fourth Wall Awareness, Acausality, Mind Manipulation with Lil' Cal, Power Nullification with his Juju breaker, Resistance to Pain Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Time Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Time Travel, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, and Abstract Existence (Became one with the forces of inevitability, and all events serve him), Plot Manipulation, Omnipresence, Life Creation, Can "Unlock any lock", Power Nullification, Conceptual Manipulation | All previous powers to their greatest extent, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Invulnerability, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 4; Caliborn is no longer connected to the "Heroic" or "Just" death concept, he'll revive regardless), Sealing, BFR, Teleportation, Invisibility, Intangibility, Energy Projection, Subjective Reality (Destroyed the boundries of unconventional social media), Resistance to Soul Manipulation |-|Equius=Vastly Superhuman strength, speed, and stamina, Genius level intellect, His void powers allow him to function as a blind spot for omniscient beings, Regeneration (Low), Longevity (All trolls with green blood or above in the Hemospectrum live more than 100 years.), Void Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Resistance to Psychic Attack (All mid and high blood can resist Gl'bgolyb's voice as long as it is not raised to the level of scream.), Precognition, Acid, and Mind Control. As Arquiusprite, Omniscience, Intagibility, and Flight |-|Gamzee= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Afterimage Creation, Acausality, Dimensional Storage, Perception Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Rage Power, Time Travel, Longevity, Berserker Mode, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Pain Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Mind Control, and Fear Manipulation |-|Doc Scratch=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Space-Time Manipulation, Teleportation, Cosmic Awareness, Clairvoyance, Curse Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Invulnerability, Information Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Acausality, Extrasensory Perception, Immortality (Types 1 and 4), BFR, Telepathy, Duplication, Technopathy, Fire Manipulation, Nigh-Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to Time Stop and Plot Manipulation |-|Lord English=All Previous powers to a unfathomably greater extent, Enhanced Senses (Has all the powers of the First Gaurdian, which includes Bec Noir smelling out John) Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Light Manipulation (His gun produces light), Space-Time Manipulation (Was gradually cracking Paradox Space. Should have complete flow of the Time, as he is the Lord of Time. Possesses a Cairo Overcoat that Represents the Space-Time continuum and will have rips in it when there is a Time Shenanigan), Abstract Existence (Again, Caliborn is one with the forces of inevitability. Lord English is widely regarded as the embodiment of death in Alternian Mythology. Can live as an "essence"), Regeneration (True-Godly; Hinted to still be alive even after the furthest ring collapsed on him. The Furthest Ring is a nonexistent structure. Keep note, this was a deprived Lord English, so with the Green Sun present, this Regeneration may be stronger), Invulnerability (Is stated to be an indestructable paradox demon, and only can be harmed by certain means), Reality Warping (Was consuming reality itself and his mere voice cleaves reality's foundation), Absorption (Absorbed multiple entities into himself to create himself), Astral Projection (Again, can live as an essence), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 6, and 11; Lord English can not be harmed unless there are loopholes that are beyond all causality. Even when weakened, Lord English tanked the destruction of the Furthest Ring. All in all, Lord English is a tough guy to put down), Aura (Lord Jack has this), Chaos Manipulation (Those who are possessed by Lord English go mad), Conceptual Manipulation (The Entire plot of Homestuck wouldn't exist without him. Can easily distort aspects as stated by Calliope), Corruption (People possessed by English will go mad and beserk), Curse Manipulation (Doc Scratch was responsible for the Handmaid's curse. Tied the life of Snowman and Bilious Slick together), Danmaku (Shot a flurry of 8-Balls in his battle against Davepetasprite), Death Manipulation (Is the Embodiment of Death), Destruction (Was destroying the fabric and foundations of reality by merely speaking), Dimensional Travel (Can travel between universes, and entered Andrews's layer), Duplication (Bec Noir, a first Gaurdian, has displayed this ability, as he duplicated himself to reflect bullets. Doc Scratch stated many incarnations of himself exist. Aranea states that Lord English has infinite alternate versions of himself), Durability and Immortality Negation (Can ignore God-Tier's Immortality as stated by Meenah), Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Enhanced Bite (Bit Dave's head off when he was enraged and embedded his tooth in John's stomach), Existence Erasure (His Double Death bolts erases their victims from existence, completely ignoring their immortality), Extrasensory Perception (Bec Noir can sense John from far away via smelling), Fear Manipulation and Dream Manipulation (Gamzee's blood will inflict terror in dreams), Fusionism (Is an amalgam of multiple entities), Poison Manipulation (His tooth has poison in it), Genius Intelligence (Is a brutal taction, knows how to ensure his own existence), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Completely destroyed the Furthest Ring, which transcends all universes), Higher-Dimensional Physiology (Views eveything as 2-D drawings), History Manipulation (Existed throughout the plot of Homestuck), Information Manipulation (Can manipulate the cartriges of Homestuck itself), Law Manipulation (The Green Sun defies all laws of physics), Magic (One of his components is a Bard), Matter Manipulation (Equius, a Void Player, is Similar to Roxy, who can create things out of nothing), Negation (Negates the God-Tier's Immortality and powers), Non-Corporeal (Existed before Existence, and lived for years as an essence), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Jack can store items within himself), Subjective Reality (Again, views existence as 2-D drawings), Possession (Possessed Lord Jack), Can "Unlock any lock", Invisibility, Intangibility (Has a ring that provides him with this), Memory Manipulation (Doc Scratch wiped out Fozzer's memory), Power Bestowal (Grants his powers to those possessed by him), Precognition (Doc can see the future), Attack Reflection (Bec Noir displayed this), Omnipresence, Rage Power (Gamzee grows stronger when enraged), Retrocognition (Doc Scratch knows the past), Resurrection (Is no longer connect to Just or Heroic, will revive no matter what), Sealing (Trapped the Beta Teenagers in his treasure), Self-Destruction (Lord Jack's head exploded when killed), Sleep Manipulation (Doc Scratch put Kanaya to sleep), Soul Manipulation (Double Death consumes the soul), Statistics Amplification (Those possessed by English grow stronger, Gamzee enrages to grow stronger), Summoning (Lord English has his own variant with horses from Equius), Technopathy (Responsible for the creation of Unhackable.ath), Telepathy (Doc Scratch can do this), Teleportation (First Gaurdians display this), Thread Manipulation (Was destroying a multiverse that runs on string theory), Total Event Collapse (Was going to destroy everything), Transmutation (Can morph is scepter into a gun), Void Manipulation (Absorbed Equius, the Heir of the Void. Double Death erases one from existence. Destroyed the Furthest Ring, which is an "infinite nothingness"), Willpower Manipulation (Even the most calm will go mad when possessed by English), Forcefield Creation (Bec has displayed this when he reflected Bullets), Resistance to Air, Pain, Light, Time, Spatial, Soul, Energy, Fate, Life, Poison, Void, Existence Erasure, Mind, Gravity, Rage, Emotional, Acid, Radioactivity, and Blood Manipulation, (Effortlessly defeated God-Tiers, even when an army of them grouped up upon him. Some of these where from the First Gaurdians) Nigh-Omniscience 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Large Star level '(Effortlessly shot down Gamzee with bullets) | At least 'Multiverse level+ '(Superior to all other God-Tiers, as a Lord) | 'High Multiversal+ level '(Stomped all the Alpha Kids and sealed the Beta Kids. Views his past self as crude 2D drawings) | 'Large Star level '(Stated to be superior to Gamzee. The only way Gamzee killed him is via Fear Manipulation) | 'Varies. Universal+ '(Was able to keep up with Cans) to 'High Multiversal+ '(Strangled a post-collide Caliborn) | 'Large Star level '(Scales to his own Durability). 'Multi-Solar System level '''when enraged (One-Shotted the Black King) | '''Multiverse level+ '(Is a first Gaurdian, and is powered by the Green Sun, which is twice the size of an infinite multiverse) | 'Outerverse level '(Was a threat to all of reality, and was destroying Paradox Space, which contains existence. His mere voice cleaves the foundations of existence and is described to be a reality destroying monster. Murdered Andrew Hussie, who created Homestuck in the first place. Homestuck's existence is ran on platonic concepts, and Lord English existed before existence) | 'High Multiversal+ level '(Weaker than before. Managed to break the Furthest Ring with a single roar, which is a realm that transcends all universes.) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable, possibly Omnipresent | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable | Massively FTL+ | Omnipresent | Omnipresent | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Large Star level | '''At least '''Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ | Large Star level | Universal+ level | Large Star level | Multiverse level+ | Outerverse level | High Multiverse level+ Durability: '''At least '''Large Star level | '''At least '''Multiverse level+ | High Multiverse level+ (Not even Jake's field of hope could put him down) | Large Star level | High Multiversal+ level | Large Star level (Survived a black hole) | Multiverse level+ | Outerverse level (Can only be harmed by time based glitches and loopholes) | High Multiverse level+ Range: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Outerverse level '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Intelligence: '''Although he is listed as "learning impared", he is cunning and has an understanding on how Space-Time works | Very high. Can build doomsday devices and built a robotic arm for Vriska and Robotic Legs for Tavros | Nigh-Omniscient | Impossibe to determine | Nigh-Omniscient | Nigh-Omniscient. On top of that, is stated to be a brutal tactition '''Standar Equipment: '''Black cane that morphs into an AK-47 | Same as before, but said cane is now golden | Bow and Arrow | None | Faygo, Clubs, potions made from his dead friends | Gun, Broom | Green Sun cane that can turn into an AK-47 '''Weaknesses: '''In a permenant state of puberty | Sweats too much, racist | On drugs, completely insane | Will turn into a lifeless puppet when Andrew Hussie is around | The Ultimate Weapon